


Green Goo From ??? Planets

by PansexualDonnaNoble



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Queen Victoria - Freeform, Victorian England, also posted on my tumblr, flubber references, green blobs, kind of eldritch horror alien, mentions of cheeky nando's with the lads, queen victoria is not amused, tentacles but not the fun kind!, written for a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22123243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PansexualDonnaNoble/pseuds/PansexualDonnaNoble
Summary: The TARDIS was moody; and all Graham wanted was to see victorian englandIn fairness he did, too bad Kensington Palace had more ideas.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Green Goo From ??? Planets

**Author's Note:**

> I had not thought to actually post this anywhere other than my tumblr, but I figured it could be my first post on here of the new decade. Even if I hadn't really written that much for Doctor Who before.

Surprisingly, the cure for escaping the clutches of galactic evil on their own planet; a thousand glares from the embrace of their own time, Ryan finds, is rubbish, unhealthy amounts of fast food.

When he was younger; and back when his mum was still around, and his dad was more reliable, and his nan was… well… -

Whatever Nando’s had was always good. Even when Nan had taken him in after everything, she always stopped somewhere for him when she was running errands.

Comfort food seemed to transcend countless timelines. And he wasn’t sure what they were eating, but it had come from what looked to be the space version of a bad idea for food.

Compared to other trips with the woman, the day had been tame for them. Having traveled back to somewhere in the 19th century, by Graham’s request, having a soft spot it seemed for Victorian England. Or; at least the clothing. Ryan took every chance to half heartedly restrain his chuckles at the ridiculous hat the older man had worn when they found the wardrobe of the TARDIS; taking the piss whenever he could - though, his outfit wasn’t any better.

The Doctor hadn’t been sure of the exact time they had gone to - Yaz had a few choice words to say to the box that _apparently_ had a mind of its own, and for whatever reason the big blue time machine had, was angry at its - her? - Occupants. But the alien was sure that it was in, as she had called it, a “very cross, and unhelpful mood.” With little more explanation.

Though, if he had to wager a guess for the reason behind it - he did drink something, and spill some of it (very small amounts!) onto the console. Ryan mused sheepishly.

But _he had_ cleaned it up!

Wherever and whoever the thing was bought from, he thinks, should give her a refund for the moody machine. Even if The Doctor sometimes stared at it with some kind of timeless devotion.

It could think now. It _thinks_. It was annoyed. According to The Doctor, it always thought. How bonkers.

What he did know, was, that when each of them had left the (sentient, apparently. how wicked.) TARDIS, the four of them dressed to the nines in dark, period fitting clothing, it hadn’t materialized somewhere discreet, not that it ever _did_ , he reckoned.

It hadn’t landed in some back alleyway; nor in grassy fields - nor empty plains.

It landed in bloody _Kensington Palace_.

As they stumbled out of the TARDIS, they also so happened to bump into a freckled, full mooned face girl with clothing that made Ryan think she was some kind of servant.

He’s never been in a palace before.

Whoever the startled girl had been, they don’t really find out, as she scatters away with urgency in her features. But Graham is already in shambles over their circumstance to begin with.

(“Oh - I don’t even think the TARDIS is worth as much as that painting - Doctor, will you look at that!”)

Despite the worry that they might be considered trespassing - which Ryan hasn’t properly expressed yet, mainly due to how in awe he is that he was in _Kensington Palace_ in the 19th century to begin with, The Doctor had taken them on a stroll, avoiding any guards - there weren’t that many to begin with; hardly any, and it had not been lost on her.

It had been odd - he certainly noticed her piqued interest over it - heard her think out loud over it, and asked a few wandering people about it in her cheery casualness. But it hadn’t been cause for concern.

And then, had come trouble. Because of course, there was always that.

When they had turned the fourth consecutive hallway - the fourth one that had _zero_ people in it, (though Ryan had personally thought, that maybe - and this was perfectly reasonable to think when you were in the home of fancy privileged white people - that they were all off, somewhere, in a meeting or crowning or something to that degree) they had managed to finally be greeted by another soul.

More specifically; the soul in question had been Queen Bloody Victoria.

He thinks its her. He’s definitely googled her before for enough school projects. Even if she looked older than what normally came up. Maybe a decade older than Graham.

Even more specifically; her full on _sprinting_ form, careful to pick up her flowing silk dress, as she ran from _something with green tentacles._

Naturally; even though this is definitely something to book it over - The Doctor springs headfirst into the fire.

The thing - he’s never seen it before, he’s seen plenty of aliens, plenty of monsters, and he’s never seen _this,_ was a creature in between a circular shape; and a square - if that was possible. It was an awkward, kind of horrifying, mix of shapes. It was green - snot kind of green, almost translucent - there was definitely an outline of a crumpled body in it.

Its eyes - entirely and completely plural - there were three dozen from its head (he thinks its a head?) down to its waist (again, probably one) dark, like unforgiving coal that had been broken into harsh bits to where all that it really was, was simply just… color. And like a terror beyond comprehension, it had tentacles screaming out and spread out on its body - it didn’t have legs; it seemed to get by on them alone.

Its mouth - he was certain it _was_ a mouth, was unhinged - near a trio of eyes on its now probable face. It looked… like a fog. A ghost of something. There was sharpness - pointy, very pointy - but it was almost hidden.

“Uh - Doc…” Graham had walked backwards - standing his ground but very clearly ready to hear the word “run” from _anyone._ There was apprehension on his face - like Ryan’s and Yaz’s, but masked by nervousness and wonder at whatever the _hell_ they were looking at. His hat had inexplicably fallen off his head and sunk pathetically to the lavish spiral carpet.

“Doctor - what’s the plan?!” Yasmin had bellowed through the inhuman noise - the thing was making _noises_ now - darting her gaze to the sponge color haired traveler next to her - whose gaze was equally taken aback by the scene - but with an awe.

By now Victoria - should he call her something else? She was - is? in this moment - rich and a product of the 19th century, his morals say no - Victoria has gotten closer to them - enough to bolt past them with a survival instinct he didn’t think he’d see from someone who seems to be quite old. The Doctor had instinctively made herself seem bigger; using the hand that didn’t have her sonic in it, to shield the five against… the alien, (?) and stare down the creature.

“OI! Oh no you don’t Flubber! Get back!” Yelled The Doctor, eyeing the thing. She had briefly glanced back at the four; who hadn’t made any new reaction at her statement. She frowned.

“Oh come on fam!” She tried. “Flubber? I’m an alien, I can’t be the only one who understands it.”

From behind Yaz, Graham had hesitantly raised his hand. “I understood it.” He admitted, still watching the steadily approaching creature.

The Doctor’s face lit up. “Wasn’t it a laugh then? Flubber?” It fell again. “Get it, cause it’s green and…” She trailed off at their expressions. “You didn’t laugh.”

“God Almighty!” The Queen had made herself known again, hysterical in tone, but still firmly with them. “Cease your babbling, you failed jester! Destroy the monster! Get rid of it now!”

The Doctor turned back. “Right! No worries, just my wounded hearts - anyways -”

The Doctor once more lifted her sonic, the other alien having only gotten worrying closer - by now, its jaw had lowered, to where it obscured several of its facial eyes. It let out a screech - distorted, almost electrical, like a bad game in a console; and a pulsing noise filled the air as she pointed it in its direction.

For a second, it seemed like the result was nothing. The pulsing continued and continued. The thing crept closer.

And then it stopped - right in its tracks.

There was a noise; a scream, almost. But it was too distorted to really tell.

And then - whatever it was - had combusted. Totally - and utterly; a symphony of destruction, all at once showering the palace with waves of unknown emerald green goo - splattering against the pristine walls, the portraits and furniture. All of its eyes had not suffered the same fate; they simply vanished. A lone tentacle had landed at Ryan’s feet, and he had jumped backwards in shocked disgust.

Despite this it didn’t connect with them - all of them; that this had ended right then. Yaz still stared at nothingness - eyebrows furrowed and breaths heard and heavy. Graham was still backing away, and The Doctor still clutched firmly to her screwdriver - as if, waiting. And Ryan kept looking at the intact tentacle.

And, Then.

“Good Lord!” Victoria had stirred beside them. “What in the world was that… that… that thing?!”

This thawed the rest of them. The Doctor swirled on her feet - her bewildered - yet eager expression was present as she kneeled beside Ryan’s left foot. Wordlessly, she grabbed the tentacle, keeping it distant as she used her sonic and waved it around every inch of it. She brought it back to her face, and had observed whatever the sonic had said. Afterwards, she retraced her steps, bending down to stuff a finger into one of the piles of goo.

And then she… she _licked_ it.

“Ugh! Doctor!” He groaned, eyes squinting. “That’s going to get you the alien equivalent of food poisoning.”

“Alien?!” Victoria squealed.

“Huh. Can’t tell what this is - or was.” The Doctor rose again, the goo still on her finger, dripping. “It’s not anything i’ve seen before. Doesn’t taste familiar.” Mused The Doctor.

“Lick a lot of aliens then, have you Doc?” Remarked Graham, tired.

“Would _someone_ please tell me what is _happening_ \- who are you people - where are my guards, and what is that thing!” Yelled Victoria, again.

The Doctor glanced at her, suddenly beaming as she walked over. “Hi! It beats me!” She said cheerfully. “But you’re safe now - I think that thing got to your men, and was looking at you for a nice appetizer. Also, hello! You can’t recognize me, but we’ve met! I think? Depends on what year it is. I don’t want to assume, you have just been chased down fearing for your saftey. Are you a werewolf yet?” She finished, not stopping for breath as she smiled pleasantly, stretching her hand out for a shake.

Victoria looked like she swallowed a toad.

“A… wolf…” She began. Her eyes looked to the screwdriver. “Did you say your name… was The Doctor?” Victoria finished slowly.

“Nope! But my friends did.” Said The Doctor, who looked suddenly sheepish. “I know I look a bit different since we last met; I got an upgrade! But…”

It all felt surreal after that, Although he couldn’t understand why, and even though they had just saved her life, Victoria had threatened, with some bad blood directed mysteriously towards the blonde, to get whatever remaining guards she could find and had, and send the four of them to the Tower of London permanently.

It was after this, that, with Graham staring at her with his mouth open, that The Doctor felt it was best to leave. Quickly. Surprisingly; it was only then that they ran.


End file.
